If Only
by ItDBMe
Summary: DL, FlackOC, Logan brings Lucas to the lab, Stella and Hawkes catch on to her about problems with Flack.
1. Prologue

Logan Walker wasn't from New York, much like her co-worker, Lindsay Monroe. Because of this, she and Lindsay somehow became friends, rather than acquaintances. Those who worked in the lab saw this almost immediately, which Mac Taylor was relieved to hear. His main worry was that, much like Lindsay, Logan would have a hard time adjusting to the new surroundings around her, but that wasn't the case. Also like Lindsay, Logan came from an area much unlike New York. While Lindsay was from Montana, Logan was from Georgia. Mac could only hope that Logan would become accustomed to this area as fast as Lindsay had. Logan also had a past that she would try to keep as hidden as possible, only allowing a few people truly know.


	2. Chapter 1

Logan walked into the lab that morning, knowing she was most likely going to have a major session with Lindsay about the past couple of days.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here already?" Danny asked as she walked past him.

She turned to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"I was supposed to be in about an hour ago," she responded.

"No, you're spose to be here when Stella get here, which she hasn't even got here yet," Danny answered.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm gonna have to beat him when I get home," Logan said, hands on her hips.

"Do I even wanna know?" Danny asked, cracking a smile.

"Ah, it's not like that. My son was playing in my bedroom so I bet he messed with the clocks. Is Lindsay around?" Logan asked.

"Ah, I didn't know you had a kid. Yea she should be in Mac's office," Danny answered.

"Just one of the many things nobody around here knows about me, Messer," Logan smiled walking off.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here already?" Hawkes asked.

"I know I'm early, Hawkes. Danny just stopped me to tell me that. My clocks are wrong due to my son thinking it's fun to mess with the clocks in my bedroom. I'm gonna see if Mac needs me to help on anything until my shift is supposed to start," Logan answered.

"That's always fun. I've had that happen before with my niece," Hawkes replied smiling.

"So you feel my pain," Logan asked jokingly.

"Definitely," Hawkes laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, I'll see you around," she stated, continuing in her walk towards Mac's office.

"Nice to see you here early," Mac said as she opened the door to his office.

"Yea, I hope that's not too much of a problem," Logan replied, giving a small smile, leaning against the wall.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing she wasn't her normal self.

"Yea, Mac, I'll be fine," she answered.

"If you say so, so anything in particular you need?" he asked, picking up a file from his desk.

"Danny told me Lindsay was in here, and I'm just looking for her," she answered.

"Yea, she just left. She went to look through evidence on her case. Since you're here early, why don't you go help her?" Mac suggested.

"Alright. I'll be sure to do that," she replied, leaving his office.

"Good lord, you are a hard person to find," Logan stated, standing next to Lindsay in the room.

Lindsay looked at her and laughed.

"Don't even mention that I'm early. I've heard it from Danny, Hawkes, and Mac," she said before anything else.

"It's been a rough weekend hasn't it?" Lindsay asked, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Logan answered.

"Shoot it to me, while I process this stuff," Lindsay offered.

"Well, let's see. My parents finally left the house on Saturday morning. Lucas was a pain and got into everything again. And to top it all off, he screws with my clocks, rips the attic into pieces pretty much, and I still don't know what to do with this whole new situation and him adjusting to everything," Logan explained, handing Lindsay the evidence bags.

"He'll adjust eventually. Just give it some more time, and if needed you might need to actually bring him into the city every now and then, instead of letting your parents pretty much raise him. You know you can bring him here and leave him in the daycare center next door. Atleast he could see where you work and everything. Maybe even get him to meet some of us. He's gonna be freaked when all of us come over sooner or later," Lindsay replied, giving a friendly smile.

"Yea, that's gonna happen so smoothly, Linds. So yea, I have a question for you. I know you said you were going to try to go home for Thanksgiving and everything, but if you don't, you think you could come over and celebrate it with me and Lucas?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't look like I'm going to be able to go home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I'd rather spend Christmas at home, so why not?" Lindsay answered, relieving Logan.

"You're the best. So what are we looking at?" Logan asked, referring to the evidence.

"Fibers from vic's wounds, blood spatter pattern on the clothing, and there was substance on the vic's hands," Lindsay explained.

"Alright, where's the substance, I'll take care of that," Logan stated, as Lindsay handed it to her.

"So back to your crazy weekend, what ever happened to that invite for me to come over and do the hick girl stuff?" Lindsay joked.

"Whenever you want to and we both have the time. Anyways, I was thinking about asking the whole team eventually to come out, since it's away from the city and it's so open and everything," Logan responded.

"Good luck with getting Messer to get away from the city," Don Flack stated laughing, emerging into the room.

"Geez, Flack you know you could atleast make a sound when you enter a room," Lindsay muttered.

"What's that, Lindsay?" Flack asked smartly.

"Flack, really, I thought it'd be tougher getting you away from the city than it would Danny," Logan countered, looking to Lindsay.

"Naw, not as hard as you think," Flack answered, smirk on his face.

"So anyways, Flack. What brings you by?" Lindsay asked, taking over for Logan who had walked out of the room.

"Just went by Mac's office when a new call just came in. Since I was already here he told me to just go ahead and collect two of you guys. Said to definitely pick Logan and then choose whoever had the least amount of stuff to do," Flack explained.

"She's gonna love that," Lindsay replied lowly.

"What was that?" Flack asked.

"Nothing. Looks like you're gonna have to pick Hawkes. Danny and I have evidence to process on the case that we got yesterday and Stella isn't here yet," Lindsay spat.

"Well then, I guess it is her and Hawkes," Flack replied.

"I'll go get her while you go get Hawkes," Lindsay offered, before he could respond.

Lindsay walked to the room next door, and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Well, it looks like your gonna be with him today," Lindsay said, offering a small smile.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't… no way… how am I going to function?" Logan asked, trying to keep it cool.

"You'll be fine. Just don't think about the resemblance between him and Michael, and you'll be fine. If things get to rough, just give me a call and I'll see what I can do. You know it might not hurt if you're forced to be around him for a couple hours," Lindsay suggested.

Logan gave a small laugh and pushed Lindsay away, "You're nuts, you know that?"

"Yea. That's why you keep me around as you're best friend in New York," Lindsay laughed as the two walked back into the room that Flack was standing in.

"That's what you think. It's only cause we're both hicks," Logan joked.

"Well, you ready or what? Hawkes is already waiting on both of us," Flack asked, interrupting the two.

"Yea, I'm ready, just let me grab my kit. So damn impatient are these New Yorkers," Logan stated, looking at Lindsay, who was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Grab your kit and let's go," Flack grumbled.

Logan looked at Lindsay again and laughed while walking out of the room, knowing full well her kit was in her locker.

"Just one second Flack, it's in my locker since I'm here early," Logan explained, not paying attention to Flack's grumblings.

Walking towards Flack and Hawkes, Logan smiled and let out a deep breath.

"Awesome, we can get to work now," Hawkes joked, smiling at Logan.

"Well, hey, atleast someone who understands my franticness this morning," Logan replied, slapping a hand on Hawkes' shoulder.

Flack looked between the two like they were completely crazy.


	3. Chapter 2

"So, how'd it go?" Lindsay asked as Logan walked back into the building.

"Let's just say that I love Hawkes now," Logan answered, smiling thankfully at Hawkes as he passed the two women.

"It was nothing Logan," Hawkes said.

"So what happened then?" Lindsay asked again.

"Nothing really. I started to process the scene with Hawkes then Flack gave us some information and talked to a couple people around the scene. Then he came back over and pretty much just watched over our shoulders the entire time," Logan explained.

"And that's why you love Hawkes," Lindsay asked, slightly confused.

"Lucas called while I was processing. Couldn't get to it in time so he beeps me through the walkie talkie and everyone heard it," Logan started to explain.

"Oh no, what did he say?" Lindsay asked, understanding now why Hawkes was loved.

"Nothing in particular, but just short of making me want to give him a whoopin when I get home tonight," Logan explained, Lindsay nodding her head in understanding.

"It was cute though," Hawkes said, approaching the two.

"Gee thanks," Logan muttered.

"Naw, it was. I think it'd be fun to actually meet the little guy," Hawkes smiled.

"He's a cute kid," Lindsay told Hawkes.

"You've met him?" Hawkes asked.

"Well yeah. She and I, we're like buddies since we're both not from New York. Besides we're a lot like each other if you think about it. She's from Georgia and you know I'm from Montana. I'm not exactly Southern but it's close enough," Lindsay explained.

"I get what you mean. Well, I still think you should invite all of us out to your place," Hawkes said to Logan.

"Like any of you guys but Lindsay are willing to try almost two hours just to get there," Logan smiled.

"You've got a point, but I'm sure there's a chance to get everyone out there," Hawkes replied.

"I keep trying to tell her that but she doesn't believe me," Lindsay said.

"So what's the big huddle for out here?" Danny asked walking by them.

"Nothing, just talking," Logan responded.

"Just trying to get Logan to invite all of us out to her place," Hawkes answered, Lindsay nodding in agreement.

"Really, when?" Danny asked, leaning against the wall.

"I dunno yet. It was just a suggestion from them," Logan answered, pointing to Hawkes and Lindsay.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Danny stated.

"You, Mr. City Boy, think it's a great idea? You do realize it's about a two hour drive and has no atmosphere like the city," Logan responded.

"If it's only for a day or so then yea. It'd give most of us to really know you," Danny stated.

"Wow, if Messer thinks it's a good idea, then maybe I should make it happen," Logan said to Lindsay.

"Maybe so," Lindsay responded.

"Alright what's this all about?" Mac asked, walking up to the group.

"Sorry Mac," Logan started.

"What's going on here?" Mac asked.

"We got to talking and everything," Danny answered.

"In the middle of the lab?" Mac asked.

"Yea, sorry about that," Logan responded, looking down at the floor.

"What on earth are you guys talking about that requires you to stand in the middle of the lab?" Mac asked.

"Getting Logan to invite all of us out to her place," Hawkes answered.

Mac looked between all of them then landed on Logan.

"So when are you going to do it?" he asked.

"What? You think it's a good idea too?" Logan asked, lifting her head up.

"Sure it is. That way we can all see what you're like out of work, get to know you a little better," Mac answered.

"Ok fine, then it looks like I have to start thinking about a good time to do this," Logan said to no one in particular.

"Well now that this little discussion is settled, shouldn't you people be getting back to work," Mac stated, causing the group to disperse.

"So what's this I hear about get-together at Logan's house?" Stella asked Mac.

"Hawkes and Lindsay have been bugging her about it, and then they were all in the middle of the hallway talking about it earlier. I told her she should do it," Mac answered.

"That's great! She can finally become part of the family," Stella replied.

"She came in early this morning," Mac informed Stella.

"And, that's a bad thing?" Stella asked.

"Not really, except it's funny," Mac stated smiling.

"Why?" Stella asked curious.

"She didn't tell me herself but she told Danny when he wouldn't leave her alone when she first came in the building," Mac said.

"Well why?" Stella asked.

"Because her son messed with her clocks," Mac answered.

"That's cute. How old is he?" Stella asked.

"Her file says he was born in 2001, so about five," Mac answered.

"Aww. You gotta admit that's cute, Mac," Stella said pushing his shoulder.

"Yea, I guess it is," Mac said quietly, causing Stella to smile.

"So needless to say, that's why you weren't partnered with her today like we had planned," Mac commented.

"Well, that's ok. Atleast she's working with Flack now," Stella replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Mac asked.

"When she first started working here, it was very apparent that working with Flack was something she didn't want. I don't know why but I'm telling you, her working with Flack as the detective is a big thing," Stella answered.

"How do you know all this?" Mac asked, looking at her closely.

"Well beside the fact that I'm female. It was written all over her face. I'm sure if one of us were to ask her or Lindsay I would be right," Stella replied, smiling.

"Yea, yea, so what do you say about grabbing something to eat for lunch?" Mac asked, since neither were really doing anything at the time.

"Sure," Stella answered.

"What do you two got for me?" Flack asked, poking his head into the room.

"Well, the vic wasn't raped like we had originally thought. The bruises on her arms and legs are antimortem. They're atleast two days old. No prints came up in the system for those found at the scene. We got a name for her though," Logan answered without looking away from the evidence.

"And that would be?" Flack asked.

"Rebecca Ann Miller, 21," Logan continued.

"Anything else?" Flack asked.

"Bullet Sid pulled out of her was a nine mil, if that helps any," Logan replied.

"Hawkes, you let her do all the work?" Flack asked smiling.

"Naw, she offered, seeing how she left me to process most of the scene by myself," Hawkes answered, smiling at Logan.

"Hawkes, I'm sorry. Like I said already, it will not happen again. He knows not to call me unless it's an emergency," Logan replied, turning a shade of red.

"Logan it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Danny leaves his on all the time and his girlfriend is constantly calling," Flack said, hoping to make her laugh.

Flack had mistaken the voice on the phone to be that of a guy she was dating. How ironic, when she couldn't date a guy who wouldn't run when they found out about Lucas. Turning to look at him, Logan took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't once again think of Michael when looking at Flack.

"Flack, you thought that was her boyfriend?" Hawkes asked letting out a laugh, only to receive a look from Logan.

"Yea, it wouldn't surprise me. I mean, well, no it doesn't matter," Flack said, trying to cover his fumble.

"Man, it was her son," Hawkes stated.

Flack looked back at Logan who was now looking at the evidence again.

"You have a son?" he asked, his voice laced thick with surprise.

"Yeap, he'll be five on Thanksgiving Day," she answered.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed you to have a kid," Flack stated.

"Yea well, no one usually does," Logan replied snapped.

"That's great though. You seem like you'd be good with kids and everything," he said, hoping not to sound like too much of a jackass.

"Tends to be like that when you have a kid of your own," Logan replied still not looking at him.

"Anyways, anything else you needed?" Hawkes asked.

"Not really. That about does it. If anything else comes up about the case, you know how to get a hold of me," Flack answered, walking out of the doorway.

Hawkes noticed the deep breath Logan let out when Flack was completely gone.

"You ok there, Logan?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking," Logan said softly.

"You sure? You've been like that all day," Hawkes stated, hoping she would see where he was trying to go with it.

"I'm positive. It's just, I can't; Well, it's… I can't," Logan started.

"You can't what?" Lindsay popped in the room.

"Tell me why when Flack is around she a: stares at whatever is in front of her face, like it's going to disappear; b: will not look at him at all, always looks at the ground; and c: tenses up every time he comes around." Hawkes replied.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about. He came in the room this morning and she did just fine," Lindsay lied for her friend.

"Uh huh, if you say so. He'll notice eventually, and he's not one to let things like that go. He'll think she has a problem with him," Hawkes informed.

"Naw. It'll be awhile before he does," Lindsay slipped.

"Would you two talk like I was actually here?" Logan muttered.

"Sorry, but it's true Logan," Lindsay agreed after a minute.

"Yea, well, that'll just have to happen because right now I can't do anything about it," Logan spat setting the results down on the table.

Lindsay and Hawkes looked at each other as she walked out the room.

"Oh crap," Lindsay said, breaking the silence.

"What? Did I say something to really offend her," Hawkes asked, concerned.

"In a normal situation with her I would say no, but it's a touchy subject right now so yes," Lindsay said watching her friend through the glass.

"And that would be?" Hawkes asked.

"It'd be better if you ask her," Lindsay answered.

"Oh, I see," Hawkes replied, walking over to the table.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just it's very personal to her," Lindsay stated.

"I get it. It's best to ask her what's going on right now. Totally understandable," Hawkes said.

"But it's getting to be a lot on her and she needs someone else to go to about it, besides me," Lindsay continued.

"So, you're gonna tell me?" Hawkes asked, slightly confused.

"I guess I could. As long as you don't tell her you know anything until she comes to you about it herself," Lindsay explained.

"Gotcha, so what is it?" Hawkes asked, curious.

"It's not that she doesn't like Flack or anything, it's just…. He reminds her of someone who was very important to her," Lindsay started.

"Lucas, her son, was only a year and half old when it happened. Her husband, Michael, was killed in battle. Lucas never met him, so she's played the role of both mother and father for years now. You're probably wondering where Flack plays into this, and here it is. Flack could pass as Michael's twin, except Michael had brown eyes. It's not that she has a problem with Flack; it's just when she's around him it brings back old memories."

Hawkes stood there surprised more than anything, "I thought she might have this thing for him, like you do for Danny."

"Is it that obvious?" Lindsay whined

"Sorta, but he's got it just as bad as you. It's more obvious with him," Hawkes stated.

"So anyways, on Logan. Don't bring that up to her unless she brings it up with you. I'm the only one who knows about the almost twins thing. Mac knows about him being killed while away on duty, because that's in her file, but no one else does," Lindsay replied quietly, hoping no one heard anything she said.

"Completely understandable. So you think she's actually going to invite all of us over sometime?" Hawkes asked, changing the subject.

"Since Mac said it was a great idea, I bet she does. I know I'm going over for Thanksgiving to spend some time with her and Luke, because her parents are going to her brother's in Boston," Lindsay informed.

"I've got an idea. Maybe you can convince her to invite us over too," Hawkes suggested.

"I dunno. Besides everyone else has their own lives and things to do," Lindsay said.

"Think about it, Linds. You're going. Mac he usually tries to come in to work; Stella does the same; Danny never has anything definitely set this far in advance; I have no family to spend it with because they're going out to California to see my sister and her family, and I'm sure if everyone else goes, Flack will stop by for a bit," he countered.

Lindsay just smiled and let it sink in, "I'll try to run it by her but I don't think she'll do it."


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Logan, whatcha doing for lunch?" Stella asked.

"Probably go by and see Luke then come back to work," Logan answered.

"Where's he at?" Stella asked.

"At the daycare near his grams," Logan stated.

"You do know there's a daycare on the third floor for employees' kids, right?" Stella mentioned.

"Yea, I do," Logan answered.

"And?"

"He goes to his grams in the morning, so he's been going there."

"I got an idea for you," Stella said leaning against the wall.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up from the computer screen.

"Go get him. Bring him here so we can all meet the little guy. Then you can get it set up for him to stay in the daycare here. Whaddya say?"

Logan let out a smile, "Yea, I'll do it."

"Great. If you want, I'll pick up something from the diner while you pick him up."

"Thanks Stell, but I brought something from home," Logan replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Great. How much till you can get a break?"

"As soon as I can get AFIS to pop out a match," Logan replied.

"Well, I'll go talk to Mac for you, and I'll get him to let you leave early for lunch."

"Stella, you don't have to do that," Logan stated.

"If I want to actually meet him, yes I do," Stella argued.

"Why is everybody so bent on seeing him?" Logan asked.

"Because that's all you talk about. Plus, we've only seen pictures."

"Ok, ok. Hey if you pass Hawkes or Flack on your way to Mac's, send them my way," she said smiling.

"You got a hit, didn't ya?"

"Sure did," Logan yelled as Stella walked down the hall.

Pulling the paper from the printer, Logan laughed under her breath and smiled as she saw Hawkes walking her way.

"Tell me you got something," he stated.

"More than something," she started, causing him to smile, "Prints on weapon match perfectly with a Donovan Lews."

"Who'd you get a match to?" Flack asked, walking in the room.

"Donovan Lews," Hawkes answered.

"Good. I'll see bout getting him in for interrogation," Flack replied, dialing numbers on his phone.

"So, you seem happier than usual," Hawkes stated.

"Well, so happens, I am," she answered smiling.

"And that would be because of…" Flack asked.

Before Logan could answer, Lindsay was in the room beaming.

"Now what are you so happy bout?" Hawkes asked Lindsay.

"Because my little man is gonna be here as soon as this woman right here leaves to get him," Lindsay answered, grabbing Logan's shoulders.

"Are you really bringing him?" Hawkes asked.

"She sure as hell better be," Lindsay stated.

"Alright. It's about time." Hawkes stated.

"We're done for right now. Let's all go get some lunch," Flack suggested.

"Lindsay, you wanna go with me?" Logan asked.

"Leaving now," Lindsay said happily, walking down the hall, with Logan trailing behind her.

"So Luke, how's daycare going?" Lindsay asked the little boy. 

"It's daycare, duh!" Luke said laughing.

"Lucas Chastane," Logan said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," he replied, ducking his head.

"Ready to meet more of Mommy's friends," Lindsay asked.

"Yeap," he answered enthusiastically.

"Just a few more minutes. Did you eat lunch yet?" Logan asked him.

"Nope. We were gonna eat lunch right before you picked me up."

"Oh ok, son."

"Where's the little guy?" Stella asked as she saw Lindsay walk back into the lab. 

"They're coming. She's getting his stuff." Lindsay answered.

"Great, so I have some news on the case, but I wanna eat lunch first," Stella replied.

"C'mon son, you're not shy," Logan said to Lucas.

"Mommy I'm hungry," he complained.

"Alright then. If you would stop hiding behind Mommy's legs we can get to the breakroom faster. And the faster we get there…."

"The faster I get my food?" the little boy asked.

"Yes indeed, baby," Logan answered messing with his hair.

"Where's Miss Lindsay?" he asked.

"She went to go find Miss Stella sweetheart," Logan answered, watching the smile on Lucas' face fall.

"So is this who I think it is?" Hawkes asked walking up to them.

"Yes it is," Logan answered smiling.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Lucas whined again.

"Want some help with him?" Hawkes asked.

"Well, I could use some help with these bags," Logan replied.

"Alright, hand 'em over," Hawkes stated, reaching a hand out.

Logan handed Hawkes two of the bags and smiled.

"Break Room?" Hawkes asked, knowingly.

"Yeap, this one keeps saying he's hungry so I guess I oughta feed him," Logan joked.

Logan and Lucas followed Hawkes, all while Lucas gripped Logan's hand tightly.

"Mommy, who is he?" Lucas whispered when they were in the break room.

"That's Dr. Hawkes," Logan answered picking her son up and sitting him at one of the tables.

"Hey Hawkes," Lindsay said walking into the break room.

"Lindsay," Logan squealed from the table.

"Little man, how's it going?" Lindsay said smiling, giving the boy a hug.

"I'm hungry," Lucas answered.

"Are you ever gonna feed this kid, Log," Lindsay asked jokingly.

"Yes, in fact, I'm getting his food out right now," Logan answered sending a look to Lindsay.

"You eating in here too, or are you going to lunch with Danny and Flack?" Hawkes asked Lindsay.

"I figured I would eat in here today. Stella's on her way too, she just had to stop by Mac's office," Lindsay answered.

"Ah ok," Logan replied, setting a sandwich and some carrots in front of Lucas.

"Thank you Mommy," the little boy stated.

Lindsay sat next to Lucas and smiled as the little boy closed his eyes for a few seconds before eating.

"I'm amazed," Hawkes stated towards Logan.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"You have a kid who actually eats pretty healthy, and he says grace too," Hawkes replied.

"Yea well I'm good like that," Logan answered laughing.

"Well what are you eating?" Lindsay asked her.

"Same as him. I just want to make sure he eats first," Logan explained.

"Lindsay, who's he?" Lucas asked again.

"Hawkes, c'mere," Lindsay motioned.

Hawkes walked over and sat by Lucas.

"Luke, buddy, this is Dr. Hawkes. He works with me and your mommy."

"Cool," Lucas said smiling.

"Where's Stella? She's the one who wanted to see him," Logan asked, looking out the windows.

"She's coming, I see her," Hawkes answered.

"Great. Did you bring something to eat Linds?" Logan asked.

"Yea, I have something marked in the frig," Lindsay answered, as she saw Logan set out her lunch.

Logan smiled and watched her son. He was just too shy when it came to people who he wasn't used to being around, but it was oh so cute. She winced at the sight of him cowering when someone else walked into the room.

"Honey, it's ok. It's just Stella," Logan said softly, rubbing the his back.

Stella smiled and walked over to Logan.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Stella," Stella said pulling another chair beside him.

Lucas looked to Logan, who was smiling to say everything was ok.

"I'm Luke," he said quietly.

"He's just too cute Logan. You've got to get him set up for daycare here," Stella stated.

"Daycare? What bout Grams?" the little boy asked.

Lindsay looked between Logan and Lucas, noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"You can still see Grams, but you'd be coming to work with Mommy every day and getting to see all of us," Lindsay said smiling.

"Really?" Lucas said, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, really, baby. Hopefully, you can stay here for the rest of the day while Mommy's working," Logan answered.

"Cool," Lucas replied popping a carrot into his mouth.

"What are you feeding him?" Stella asked, looking at him.

"Carrots," Lucas answered before Logan could.

"He eats vegetables?" Stella asked shocked.

"He even says grace," Hawkes interjected.

"You must be an amazing mother," Stella replied.

"She's the best mommy in the world," Lucas said happily.

"Thank you son," Logan said brushing the hair out of his face.

"I thought you guys were gonna eat," Logan said to Hawkes and Stella, who were just watching the interaction between the mother and son.

"You're spose to be eating too Mommy. You haven't even touched your sammich," Lucas pointed out.

"You're son has a point," Lindsay agreed.

"Ok, fine, just gang up on me today, why don't you? As for you mister, Mommy has too," Logan said tickling her son.

"You know Logan, I think I understand you now," Stella stated.

"Bout?" Logan asked putting down her sandwich.

"Hey Luke, wanna go walk around with me while Mommy and Stella have their grownup talk?" Lindsay asked.

"Can I Mommy? Can I?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Go ahead dear. Be careful and listen to Lindsay," Logan stated cleaning up her son's mess.

"So what are you talking bout Stell?" Logan asked as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"I see it too, Logan," Hawkes said.

"What are the two of you talking bout?" Logan asked.

"You and Flack," Hawkes stated bluntly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan countered.

"Logan, this whole lab sees it. Including Mac," Stella said, putting her hand on Logan's arm.

"It's nothing against him," Logan started.

"Cept, you're son looks like him, meaning there's something else that hurts," Hawkes said.

"Yea, Lucas looks like he could be his, but that's not it. Michael and Flack could've been brothers with their looks," Logan replied.

"I knew it had to be something like that, especially with the difference in the way you acted towards him compared to that of Danny or Hawkes," Stella said.

"Yea, I figure I'll get over it eventually. Hate to say it, but it's a good thing Lucas never got to see Michael," Logan stated.

"Why's that?" Hawkes asked.

"That's the last thing I would need. Lucas ever seeing Flack and thinking that it's Michael," Logan replied lowly.


End file.
